bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita (5★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30534 |idalt = |altname = Rita |no = 785 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 73, 80, 87, 94, 101, 105, 112, 119 |normal_distribute = 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 190 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mage from the world of "Terca Lumireis," who is considered to be one of the brightest minds of a certain Blastia research facility there. Although Rita usually speaks to others in a calm and collected demeanor, she has the tendency to get overly excited when speaking about her research. However, since she isn't used to interacting and socializing with people, she can be caught off guard from time to time. Serving as an extremely skilled mage, Rita would later join the former knight Yuri and his companions on their adventures. |summon = I only believe in Blastia. As for you... Well... Hope you don't mind being farther down the ladder. |fusion = What's with you? Still wanna keep going? Ok, fine. Just get it over with! |evolution = Take a good look. In this world, this is the fruit of my research! | hp_base = 3430 |atk_base = 1190 |def_base = 1050 |rec_base = 1150 | hp_lord = 5050 |atk_lord = 1650 |def_lord = 1500 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_anima = 5642 |rec_anima = 1442 |atk_breaker = 1808 |def_breaker = 1342 |def_guardian = 1658 |rec_guardian = 1521 |def_oracle = 1421 |rec_oracle = 1837 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Master Mage |lsdescription = 40% boost to Spark damage & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 30% boost to BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ancient Catastrophe |bbdescription = Powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 30533 |evointo = 30535 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 30191 |evomats4 = 30132 |evomats5 = 60143 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rita2 }}